


This Is The Art Of Living With A Ticking Heart: Podfic

by rashaka



Series: Arrow Podfic Collection [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/pseuds/rashaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the first time someone had kissed Felicity to get her to shut up.  [Podfic edition, read by Rashaka]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Art Of Living With A Ticking Heart: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is The Art Of Living With A Ticking Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882801) by [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja). 



This is an audio podfic, available as download or streaming from my tumblr. 

 

Streaming: [@tumblr](http://rashaka.tumblr.com/post/95532716487)

Download:  [9.6 MB @ mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?i1gga6257kkx90p)

Duration: 7 minutes

Software: Adobe Audition

Format: MP3, 192kbps

  
Thanks for listening! Comments and kudos absolutely make my day and are so appreciated.

 

If you have an olicity fanfic that you're interested in getting turned into a podfic, I'm open to requests!  Not all stories are suited to an audio format, but I'm hoping to do enough to fill a playlist or an average CD length.


End file.
